


Surrender

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Night Stands, POV Second Person, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Spanking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: You caught your boyfriend cheating on you one day before your six-month anniversary, and you have no idea how to handle it, so you abscond alone to the Bahamas to figure out what to do. That's when you run into Thor, and he has an interesting offer that you can't seem to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *nails a big, neon sign across the fic that says "OBJECTIONABLE CONTENT INSIDE"*
> 
> Alright, so, if you don't like cheating and revenge fucking, the door is that way. No offense meant and none taken if that's not your deal. That's pretty much what's going to unfold over the course of this fic. I do not condone this behavior. This is strictly for fictional thirst purposes only.
> 
> Secondly, I am after something a little different this time. I had this sudden idea and desire for Thor, but painted in a different light. What would it be like if Thor was a dominant? What if he was still thoughtful and perceptive and attentive, but he enjoyed dominating his partner instead of being a sweet lover as I have pictured him in the past? I...actually couldn't shake the idea, so here we go. We're going to see what it might be like if he had a taste for that sort of thing. I know this sounds like something Loki would do, but oddly enough, I am fascinated by the idea of Thor carrying out that kind of thing in the bedroom. Mind you, this isn't going full-on BDSM. It's just lightly applying some of the dominant behavior for the sake of thirsting.

_We'll sail the waters of many colors_   
_We won't need a compass, love will guide our way_   
_Don't need nobody, as long as we got each other_   
_No need to hurry, we've got everyday_   
_I wanna share the world with you, you see_   
_Spring time in Paris feels so good to me_   
_Oh, this is for me reality_   
_So please make all my wishes come true_

_Runaway with me, my love_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I just know we'll have a good time..._

_-"Runaway" by Janet Jackson_

You weren’t usually the kind of woman to run away from her problems, but for once, you had an excellent excuse.

“Welcome to the Getaway Hotel,” the check-in girl said cheerfully. “What’s your reservation under?”

You cleared your throat and gave her your last name. She checked it and then handed you a little clipboard with information to sign and then a tiny envelope with two neat, crisp plastic key cards for your hotel room. You signed, but then the cards made you hesitate for a truly awful second. Two key cards. Meant for two people. And you were just one.

Because your scumbag boyfriend had cheated on you.

You coughed and shook yourself, accepting the card and thanking the girl again. She asked you to wait a moment while she finished entering the remaining info and you stood to one side, observing the lobby. Naturally, it was jam-packed with visitors. Made sense. It was the Bahamas, after all. People from all over regularly came here to relax or celebrate. You watched families drift by with laughing kids and old couples holding hands and delirious newlyweds whispering into each other’s ears as they walked towards the elevator. Bitterness spread over your tongue. A small part of you hated them for it. You wished you could siphon off some of that happiness for yourself to replace the vast, empty misery currently flowing through your veins.

You glanced away from the hotel visitors guiltily, and glanced in the direction of the bar.

And that was when you saw him.

A man stood towards the end of the bar closest to you, and you couldn’t do anything but stare at him at first. He was extremely tall, topping 6’3’’ easily if not taller, and had honey-blond hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and sunglasses. He didn’t have the typical tourist gear of a hideous tropical shirt and shorts; rather, he wore a white V-neck t-shirt and light jeans over sandals. While you couldn’t see his eyes, you somehow knew he was looking at you, and it sent a little shiver down your spine because he was absolutely gorgeous. He had a perfect square chin, broad shoulders, a wide, muscular chest, long, powerful forearms, washboard abs, and legs that stretched forever in that perfect parallel of a well-trained gym body. He had a little bowl of fruit in front of him, and bit into a peach. The juice ran down one side of his lips and he wiped it away with his thumb, sucking it off absently. Your stomach clenched. Wow. You envied whatever woman was lucky enough to be here with him.

The check-in girl chirped that everything was ready, so you nodded to her, picked up your small suitcase, and headed for the elevator. You tried not to sneak another look at the handsome stranger, but your eyes strayed to him one last time, and his head never moved, but you still had just an inkling he was looking at you too. Curious.

You’d splurged on a good room with a view since the whole purpose of this trip had been to forget, and an ocean view was an excellent distraction. The room was decorated in soft browns and light blues. The bed was large and comfortable. The bathroom was spacious and sparkling clean. Little goodies had been laid out for you like chocolates and soaps and body lotion. You even had a voucher for free snorkeling lessons this afternoon.

You dropped the suitcase at the foot of the bed and took a deep breath. You were hundreds of miles away from your life. Maybe, just maybe, you could find a bit of peace.

You snorted. “Fat chance.”

-

It wasn’t hard to distract yourself for most of the day. You weren’t completely into all of it, but you did allow yourself a bit of enjoyment as you went into town, took a tour, shopped at the nearest marketplace, had lunch, and then explored the beachfront that the hotel offered. Throughout the day, you held it together, but by sunset, you were sick of seeing couples holding hands and being disgustingly in love, so you retreated to a small, secluded area high above the beach to watch the sun sink below the horizon. You wrapped your arms around your knees and set your chin on them, trying to let the beauty of the colors clashing consume your thoughts, but all you could think about was how alone you felt right now.

Before you knew it, you were crying into your knees, unleashing the tidal wave of raw emotions that had been building up over the past couple of days. Hiccuping sobs made your shoulders hop and shake irregularly. You felt stupid and small and pathetic. You’d run over the scenario in your mind a thousand times and you still couldn’t come to grips with the man you thought you loved cheating on you.

“What’s his name?” a rumbling baritone voice with a British accent asked from beside you.

You jumped slightly and blinked through tears up to see a man standing there. He had two bottles of locally brewed beer in one large hand. As you wiped your eyes, you realized it was the handsome guy from the lobby.

“W-What?” you asked hoarsely, sniffling.

“What’s his name?” he repeated. “The bastard who made you cry.”

You frowned. “Why do I have to be crying over a guy? Can’t I just be having an existential crisis?”

“You could,” he agreed as he stared out at the sea below. “But the evidence shows otherwise.”

“Evidence?”

He propped his sunglasses on the top of his hair and glanced down at you with cornflower blue eyes. “You have bags under your eyes, which means you haven’t slept well. Your posture is awful. You twitch at every sound, as if expecting to see something else that will harm you. You make very little eye contact, which means you’re afraid that someone will look for too long and realize how miserable you are. You are dressed too conservatively to be someone who came here to get a tan and enjoy the beach.”

He paused. “And you are crying as if you have nothing left to live for. These are not the signs of one grieving for herself, but because a man has done something to her that she did not deserve.”

He then offered you one of the bottles. You stared at him. He stared at you.

Slowly, you reached up and accepted the bottle. “Why do you care?”

The man shrugged. “Shame to see a pretty girl crying alone on a beach. And you’re also dangling off a cliff. I’d hate to see you jump.”

You snorted as you popped the cap off. “I’m not gonna jump. He’s not worth it.”

“No,” the man said with a small smile. “He’s not. May I?”

He gestured beside you. You shrugged. “It’s a free country.”

“Thank you,” he said, and then sat. “So what did he do?”

“Cheated on me the day before our six month anniversary,” you muttered darkly. “Bastard.”

“Six months?” he repeated. “Bloody hell.”

“Yeah,” you said bitterly. “All that time, wasted. Just gone. Like it was nothing to him.”

“Did you catch him cheating?”

Your stomach knotted up. “Yes.”

“But you didn’t confront him.”

You glanced at him in shock. “How’d you know?”

“Women cry in different ways,” he said. “Yours are tears of frustration, not release, which means you saw but you have not done anything about it yet. You haven’t even broken up with him, have you?”

You chewed your lip, worried and scared that he could read you so well. “N-Not yet. I just…I wanted some time to think it through and not act irrationally.”

“What’s wrong with being irrational?”

“You can screw up your life if you do that.”

He studied you. “A man violated your trust, and you are concerned about being rational?”

Well. When he put it that way, it sounded rather silly. “It was six months.”

“Six months is not an eternity,” he said before taking a swig. “You can unlearn to love someone, you know.”

You winced. “I’m not sure I can.”

“Then what? You will crawl back to him? Spend the rest of your days wondering if he will do it again?”

You let out a frustrated noise. “I never said I would go back to him. I just wasn’t sure how to handle this.”

“You had enough clarity to leave the toxic environment that you were in. What is stopping you from texting the bastard right now and telling him to fuck off?”

You squeezed your knees. “I don’t like…confrontation. And what if he has a rebuttal? What if he somehow talks me into staying? Or what if he goes berserk or something? I just wanted time to think about how to handle it.”

“So you escaped,” he said, finishing his bottle. “Flew hundreds of miles away just to be free of him and to make a strategy.”

“Look, what are you getting at?” you demanded.

“I am simply trying to get you to realize that you have already made a decision.”

You eyed him. “What decision?”

He smiled, and the golden light from the sun illuminated it. You tried not to trace the lines of his cheekbones as he spoke. “Well, it’s no fun if I just tell you. You need to figure it out for yourself.”

You scowled. “How is any of this your problem?”

His eyes twinkled then. “It isn’t.”

You snorted and drained the bottle as well. “Uh-huh. You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?”

“I do.”

You shook your head. He was definitely full of himself. “What do you want?”

“What anyone in the Bahamas wants,” he said as he pushed to his feet. “A good time. The question is if that is what you want as well.”

“And you know all about that, don’t you?”

He grinned. “Aye.”

He held his hand out to you. You stared at him, listening to the waves crashing below, watching the last bits of sunlight drip down his tanned skin. You battled internally. On the one hand, the man was a total stranger. He could be a honey trap. Lure unsuspecting women somewhere and then do whatever to them. And yet…your gut said otherwise. Something about the curve of his smile and the sincerity in his voice. Something about his confidence and his sympathetic indignation at your situation. Something about those blue eyes.

“What’s your name?” you asked quietly.

“Thor,” he replied.

You arched an eyebrow. “Like the Norse god?”

“Aye, the very same.”

You took his hand and let him pull you to your feet. “Of course you are. Know where I can get a drink, son of Odin?”

He inclined his head towards the path leading back to civilization. “This way to a good time, my lady.”

Thor extended his elbow. You tried to stop a smile, but it was too late. His was infectious. You looped your hand through and settled it on his bicep, your voice a little timid, a little eager. “Lead the way.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor find a spot to chat and drink, and things get interesting.

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble for this?"

"Bah," Thor said as he lifted the velvet rope to one of the fancy VIP rooms above the club. "I've been here enough times to know they don't bother to check after a certain point. This room is closed due to repairs, but there's nothing actually wrong with it except a busted pipe."

"So you're a delinquent, then," you accused, but you were still smiling as you say it.

"Quite the delinquent," Thor confirmed as he flipped two of the upside down chairs the right way at the table in the center and gestured. "After you."

"Thor, what are we doing in here?" you asked as you plopped down across from him.

"You wanted a drink," he said as he flipped the chair around and propped one beefy forearm on the back, setting the new bottle of rum down next to two glasses. "So we're drinking. We're going to play a drinking game to loosen you up a bit."

You groaned. "Like what?"

"The one the twenty-somethings always play," he said cheerfully as he poured you both enough for a reasonable shot. "Never Have I Ever."

You snorted. "I'm kind of boring, Thor. You might end up drinking alone."

"Nonsense," he said as he slid your glass to you. "The whole point of the game is to get to know the other person, right? I think I can figure you out enough to get you to relax a bit."

You pursed your lips. "Fat chance."

He waggled his eyebrows. "We'll see about that. Now then, ladies first."

You examined the rum for a bit. "Never have I ever called in sick and blown off work just because I didn't feel like going in."

Thor rolled his eyes and of course drank, as did you. "You can't play it safe the whole time, sweetheart. Defeats the purpose."

You squirmed. The word "sweetheart" sounded delectable with that rumbling voice and accent. You hoped he couldn't see how it made you flush a bit. "I won't play it safe the whole time, alright?"

"Good." He poured and studied you for a few seconds. "Never have I ever went to work with a hickey."

He drank. You did not. He seemed to nod to himself, as if considering something. "Never have I ever gone without underwear outside of the house."

You both drank. Thor's eyebrows shot up, and he smirked. "You?"

You blushed. "Long story, but yes."

"Mm," he said. "Perhaps I misjudged you. Will you tell me that story?"

"Maybe," you said. "If you're nice to me."

"Is that what you want?" he asked, his smirk edged with mystery this time. "A nice man?"

"I'm not sure I want any men right now," you admitted. "But I don't want to talk about that at the moment. Your turn."

"Never have I ever worn a bikini." You drank.

And then he did.

You choked and sputtered, "Wait, whoa, whoa, you've _got_ to pony up for that one."

Thor beamed at your genuine surprise and interest. "Frat party. Someone dared me to do it for a thousand bucks."

"Nooo," you moaned out, giggling. "Really?"

"Really."

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh, I looked utterly fabulous," he sniffed. "Absolutely worth it."

"What color was it?"

"Bright red."

You sniggered. "Must've been quite a picture."

"Well, when you've got all this going for you," he gestured to his glorious body. "There really isn't anything you can't wear."

You rolled your eyes. "Someone's a little high on himself."

"Just honest," he said with a wink. "Your turn, sweetheart."

Maybe it was the shots, but that term still landed well in your ears. "Never have I ever been in handcuffs, either for fun or because I got in trouble."

He drank. You didn't. A staring contest ensued. You leaned your head on your chin and batted your eyelashes at him. "Well?"

"Want a story, do you?" he asked with a patient stare.

"If you don't mind."

He clucked his tongue. "Quid pro quo, my dear. You can't get something for nothing."

"What do you want to know?"

"You said you were with that bastard for six months. Why has he never put you in handcuffs?"

You blinked at him. He watched you intently. He really did seem curious. You licked your lips, tasting rum, your mouth slightly dry. "I...guess it's about my comfort level. I'm not sure I've ever trusted someone that much. To not hurt me or push me past my limits in bed."

"I see. Do you think maybe that was a sign?"

You shrugged. "I'm not that smart."

You reached for the bottle. He caught your hand and held it there for a second, and you met eyes. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't self-deprecate like that," he said softly. "He was the one who was wrong, not you. Remember that always."

He let go. Your hand felt warm as you poured the next round. By now, your skin had warmed and the alcohol flowed freely, loosening your tongue somewhat. Your senses sharpened. You noticed him in a physical sense a lot more than you had earlier. He truly was beyond handsome, and he wore charm as easily as he wore cologne. And he could be hip-deep in some bimbo tonight, but he'd chosen to be with you, to cheer you up with a drinking game. You, a girl he didn't know who had been grieving for lost time. He was...something else, alright.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand," Thor said, his voice husky, his eyes aimed straight at you.

Your breathing hitched. You wrapped your fingers around the glass. So did he. You both drank, and neither of you looked away from one another, not even as the empty glasses clinked to the table again. Warmth didn't cut it any longer. Heat. It suffused your skin. You wore just a plain cotton t-shirt and khaki shorts, but you wanted to wriggle out of them as he stared at you with something hidden and hungry in his eyes.

"Never have I ever had sex outdoors," you murmured. He drank. You didn't. You licked your lips.

"Never have I ever played strip poker." You both drank. Thor's gaze rolled down your neck and grazed your chest, then your stomach, a private smirk on his lips as if he were entertaining an amusing thought.

"Perhaps I chose the wrong drinking game," he mused.

"Perhaps you did," you said coolly.

"Did you win?"

You smiled slowly. "Do you think I won?"

Thor chuckled. It was a low purr. Something in your core tightened upon hearing it. "Yes, in fact, I think you did."

He poured for you both. "Never have I ever been dominated in the bedroom."

Your breath caught. He didn't drink. Neither did you. The question hung there, immovable and final, ringing in your ears. You swallowed hard. You were having trouble not staring at those big, strong hands of his as he folded them and rested his arms on the table.

"Mm," he rumbled, cocking his head slightly as he examined you. "Now there's an interesting fact. Why not? Trust issues?"

"Um," you mumbled, flushing with embarrassment. "I've...never really looked into BDSM or anything."

"Was your bastard boyfriend the one who called the shots in the bedroom?"

You winced. "Sort of."

"Did you want to be dominated?"

You blushed harder. "I don't...know. I've never given it that much thought."

Thor shook his head. "Shame."

You frowned. "What's a shame?"

"I think you'd make a very pretty, sweet little submissive," he said, flicking his gaze up enough to pin yours. "And I think you would enjoy it quite a lot."

You plunged your fingers into your hair and twisted a lock around them just to give yourself something to do, and to divert your focus from the throbbing ache his words had just created between your thighs. Your breath came much too fast. You weren't sure you could handle much more of this sex talk. "W-What makes you think that?"

"I have been with my fair share of women," Thor admitted. "Some are looking for relationships. Some are looking for guidance and reassurance. But every once in a while, there is one who is only looking to lose control. There is a sort of freedom in surrendering yourself to a dominant partner."

"And is that what you do?" you asked in a bare whisper. "Control these women?"

"Yes," he murmured. "If that is what they desire."

"What do you desire?"

Thor's smile dripped with lascivious promises. "Satisfaction."

You smoothed your hair away from your face in a nervous gesture, made shy by his heavy eye contact. "R-Right. Um, maybe we should get back to the game. Whose turn was it?"

"Yours."

You grasped at any thought that didn't have to do with the mental image of a naked, dominant Thor. "N-Never have I ever slow danced."

You drank. He didn't. Odd. He seemed like he'd be rather good at it. Maybe he hadn't been in many long term relationships. Maybe he wasn't sentimental. But it wasn't really about that. You just hoped maybe you'd helped dispel some of the tension in the air.

Thor poured again. He stared at you with a look you swore you'd once seen a panther have in its golden eyes as it stalked its prey. It sent eager, trembling goosebumps across your skin. No one had ever looked at you that way before, not even your boyfriend. Some part of you responded to it, wanting to close the distance between the two of you, wanted to leap and see if he'd catch you.

"Never have I ever had rough, hot, sweaty sex up against a wall with a stranger in the Bahamas after my bastard boyfriend cheated on me."

You swallowed hard. Thor just kept that little sinful smile on his lips as he waited patiently for your decision. Your heart pounded frantically. Your palms dampened. The ache at your core became unbearable. It was no use. You wanted him. Badly.

"I..." You bit your bottom lip and ducked your head down. "I should go."

You shoved the chair back. It scraped loudly across the linoleum. You strode for the exit.

And you got most of the way there before Thor caught you.

You found yourself up against the far wall, caged between those powerful arms, gasping in surprise at how quickly he'd managed to crowd you in that spot without hurting you. He leaned down to your height, his palms against the wall, not touching you anywhere, and yet you shivered with the implications of his movements.

"Are you afraid of me, sweetheart?" he whispered.

"No. Yes. I don't...I don't know," you stammered.

"How long are you going to keep up this act?"

"I'm not--I'm not acting, I swear."

"Stop lying," Thor whispered, his eyes narrowing. "You didn't come all the way out here to be a good girl. You and I both know why you're here, so let's stop pretending, shall we?"

A spark of defiance flew out of you then. "You don't know me. Back off."

He smirked. "I know you came here to get off and forget about him with the first attractive man you met."

You slapped him. He hissed, but didn't move away. He chuckled and rubbed his jaw. "Strong for such a little thing. Good. Shall I fuck you here or in your hotel room?"

Your mouth flew open to rebuke him. "Here."

_Wait, what?_

Thor gave you that NC-17 smirk again. "Perfect."

He scooped you up as if you weighed absolutely nothing, threw you over one broad shoulder, and carried you back to the table where you'd both been sitting. You babbled the whole way there, half because of the rum, and half out of embarrassed self-preservation. "W-Wait, I didn't mean--I can't--just met you--I'm still technically with him--and this is a bad idea--"

Thor sat you on the top of the table and picked up the bottle of rum, taking a swig as you continued stumbling over words.

Then he leaned down and kissed you.

It had been a while since you'd kissed anyone since your ex. Six months was a relatively long time, and you'd gotten used to the feel of his lips and how and where he would kiss you. He was good at it. Always had been.

But Thor's kiss was something else.

The shape of his lips, the texture of his beard, the firmness of the kiss all had your senses reeling in mere seconds. Your breath rushed out of you all at once, so fast you nearly got dizzy. When you finally did breathe, he went for the kill and parted his lips enough to let the rum slide from his mouth into yours. You shuddered hard at the cool liquid dripping between your connected mouths. It overflowed and spilled down your chin, your throat, droplets pooling between your breasts.

Then Thor's mouth followed the rum.

He licked a quick stripe up from your chin to the corner of your lips, kissed them again, and then followed the wet paths it had made down your throat. He licked the rum from your skin with slow purpose, and the slurp of those soft lips and the rasp of his facial hair against your neck made you cry out before you could stop yourself. He lapped up what had landed on your clavicle as one of his big hands cupped the small of your back and dragged you closer to him. You felt the heat pouring off his tanned skin as his head dipped lower, his mouth chasing the rum that slipped between your breasts. Your brain felt too fevered to make any decisions. You just wanted to stay put and soak in these incredible sensations. You'd never have considered how it would feel to let a handsome stranger kiss you and touch you as he saw fit. It excited you beyond belief. You could hardly believe it was even happening.

After he'd lapped up the last bit of rum, Thor cupped your face with his free hand, hovering just close enough to let your mouths brush against each other again. "You don't need it."

You pried your heavy eyelids open enough to look at him, completely and truly drunk from the pleasure of his touch and the boldness of his actions. "Need what?"

"Permission," he whispered. "You don't need my permission. You don't need his permission. If you want pleasure, seek it out. You deserve it. Say the word and it's yours."

"B-But," you whispered back. "It's...wrong."

"Fuck the bastard," Thor told you, his words ringing with utter conviction. "An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Two wrongs don't make a right, so you might as well enjoy yourself in the meantime."

He took your lips in a slow, sensual kiss again. "Now tell me. Do you want me to dominate you?"

You struggled to think. To breathe. To exist. The intensity in his eyes made you burn all over and from within like a torch. You were terrified.

And intrigued.

"What, um, what if I can't handle it?"

"I think you can," he said. "But I am not a monster. Green for go. Yellow for slow down. Red for stop. Understand?"

"Y-Yes."

Thor's eyes narrowed. "Yes what?"

You licked your lips, your voice quaking. "Yes sir."

"Mm, good girl," Thor purred, nipping your lower lip.

This was it. Your one and only time to surrender to your own selfish needs. 

So you took a deep breath and tried to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor find that good time that you were looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: plenty of naughty talk and some of what I guess is a no/yes fetish? If there is a name for it, someone tell me, I don't know the term.

Thor flicked the hem of your t-shirt up and then yanked it off. You'd already parted your legs subconsciously once he'd started licking your skin, so it was easy for him to lean in and worship your chest with hot, open-mouthed kisses. You fumbled at his shirt, working your hands underneath it, setting your nails into the carved runnels of his abs. Smoothness and strength. He felt incredible, and he apparently liked your touch; he growled against the curve of your cleavage.

He wove his fingers into your hair and tugged your head back, exposing the line of your throat and causing your spine to arch. His other hand untied your bikini top and he quickly slipped your left breast between his lips. You stifled a whine as he bit down, not too hard, but just enough to make you ache. He circled your nipple and skated across your chest to the right one, chasing after it, sucking and nipping until you couldn't take anymore and pushed your pelvis down against him.

He flattened his hand on your belly and shoved you flat to the tabletop, smirking as he trailed his fingers down to unfasten your shorts. Your breaths came in random, short jerks of air as he pulled them off your legs in a very deliberately teasing manner. You were glad for once you didn't have granny panties or briefs. Thor's head tilted slightly as he admired the rapidly darkening cloth over your slit. He hooked his fingers into the hem and dragged them off you, and the last bit of your sanity disappeared as they hit the floor.

Thor licked his lips and stared down at your trembling, naked body on the table. His eyes roamed over you from head to toe, over and over, as if he couldn't get enough with just one glance. "Your boyfriend is a _fucking idiot_."

He reached back and pulled off his shirt. Your mouth practically watered as it slid away and revealed miles and miles of perfect golden skin over muscles so defined it was as if he'd been designed by the Norse gods of his namesake. His shoulders were so broad, his chest so wide, his abs so flat, his hips so narrow. You wanted to bite him just to make sure he was just as real and firm and gorgeous as he looked.

"Spread your legs," he ordered as he tossed the t-shirt down.

You gulped and parted your knees, but some panicked sense of decorum seized you, and just before he could look down, your hand flew to cover your wet slit. Thor's eyes narrowed. "Move your hand."

"Thor--"

He leaned down enough to flatten both hands on either side of your head, and spoke in a low, deathly quiet tone that made you tingle. "Move. Your. Hand."

Shivering, you uncovered the last little bit of you that he had yet to see. Thor caught your wrist and lifted it towards him. As you watched, he licked the wetness from your arousal off of your fingers one at a time, sucking enough to hollow out his cheeks. He let you go and licked his lips, tasting you, and then grinned rakishly.

"Just as sweet as you look, aren't you?"

Your throat had nearly closed up by now, so you just blushed and tugged your hand away. Thor finally pushed your knees apart and then let out a low rumble of approval. "Mm, now there's a pretty sight."

He swept those big hands down your thighs until they landed on either side of your glistening entrance, frustratingly close to where you wanted them to be. You bit your lip to stifle a moan as his thumbs stroked the sensitive skin near your outer lips, and then Thor's baritone voice drifted to your ears.

"Has your boyfriend ever eaten your pussy, sweetheart?"

You lost your nerve and covered your face with both hands, wordlessly shaking your head. Thor would have none of it, and he yanked your arms away. "Has any other man ever eaten you out before?"

"N-Not exactly," you whispered hoarsely. "Um, there's been some...t-teasing, but no, I don't think so."

"God save me, men are stupid," Thor groused. "Then I shall be your first."

"Y-You don't have to--"

He sent you a sharp look. "Look at me."

You mustered the courage to meet his gaze again, and the heat in it raised your temperature another hundred degrees. "I am going to eat your pussy because I want to, not because I have to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," you said meekly.

Then, with surprising gentleness, his thumbs tugged enough to open your slit a little more, and he bent all the way down until his elbows rested on either side of you. He hovered closely to you, inhaling your scent, and then winked just before his lips parted.

Thor's mouth descended upon your pussy.

And you'd never felt anything else like it in your entire life.

His tongue had a slight coolness to it, perhaps because of the rum he'd drank only moments ago, allowing you to feel the texture of it as he slid it inside you. His lips grazed against your outer walls and all at once, he sucked. Pleasure detonated within you and vaporized every last nerve in your body. You slapped one hand over your mouth to stifle an outright scream. Holy shit.

_And he wasn't done._

He slipped his tongue free of you and brought it up to stroke your inner walls leisurely, not stopping until his head rose over your pelvis and his lips claimed the tight, throbbing bud. He bestowed his attention on it almost lovingly, running the tip of his tongue across it, lashing it, circling it, and then with a slurp, he pulled back from his first pass.

You lay there, a quivering puddle, gasping madly from under your hand, shaken to your very core. Nothing your boyfriend had done to you ever felt as good as those several seconds of Thor's mouth.

Thor licked his lips and sighed. "Perfect."

Your head rolled back on the table and your eyes rolled back in your skull as Thor sunk his tongue into you again, licking, lapping, teasing you again and again. Up until now, you'd been too shy to touch him, but the second his tongue found its way into you, you couldn't stop. You buried both hands in his honey-hued hair and gripped it tight, moaning with every breath you could get into your lungs as he outright fucked you with that talented tongue. You could hear the faint echo against the high ceiling and didn't recognize your own voice chanting, "Thor, please, God, please, fuck, oh fuck!"

Thor separated from your cunt long enough to bite your inner thighs, rubbing his beard against the marks he made, sucking the delicate skin. You wiggled your hips impatiently, trying to draw him back to where you needed him, and he chuckled.

"Want to come, do you?"

"Yes, yes sir," you panted out. "Please."

"Say it. Say you want to come."

You drew in as much air as you could, and every word came out through the tremors in your body as you hung so close to your orgasm. "I want to come."

He pinched your side. "I want to come, what?"

"I want to come, sir. Please."

"Mm, there's a good girl," he purred as he pulled your legs onto his shoulders and firmly cushioned himself between your thighs. "You've been so good for me so far, sweetheart. I like it. Shall I reward my good girl?"

"Yes," you whimpered. "Please, Thor."

Just as his hot mouth returned to your cunt, he slipped one thick finger into you.

You screamed again, your spine arching as he slid it deep, hitting something hidden. He must have known it; he didn't pause, but instead raked his finger in and out of you as fast as he could as his lips closed in around your clit. You writhed on the table, bucking wildly, nearly drawing away as the heat inside you reached scorching levels as it billowed up through your sweat-soaked skin. You couldn't take another second of his sweet torture, and you didn't. You came fast and hard all over his hand and mouth, rolling your hips up against him the whole time.

You swore you could hear the ocean roaring in your ears as you spilled through your orgasm and sunk into its depths. Nothing had ever fulfilled you so completely. You couldn't think about anything else but how he touched you. How he'd played your body like a harp. How he'd taken your control from you and yet gave you something amazing in its place. You felt...free.

At least until the climax tapered off.

Then, massive guilt set in. You'd just been tongue-fucked by a stranger naked on a table in the Bahamas while you still technically had a boyfriend.

By the time you opened your eyes, Thor had cleaned himself up somewhat and had taken another swig of rum. You knew he could probably down the entire thing and still be good to go; a body that large and fit probably took quite a few drinks to get drunk. You, however, were very solidly buzzed, and so your next words came out a bit slurred. "I shouldn't have done that."

Thor watched you from under his lashes. "Maybe. Maybe not. But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

You flushed, too embarrassed to reply. "And I would wager you have not enjoyed yourself in quite some time if the man you loved has been treating you as I think that he did before you found out about the other woman. Guilt has no place here. Here, there is only pleasure. Here, there is only desire. Here, he cannot touch you and he cannot hurt you. I won't allow it."

Something fragile and scared beat in your chest at his words. He sounded so protective of you for a man who barely knew you. You weren't sure if he meant it, but he was very convincing either way.

He read your expression and caught your calves in his hands, tugging you closer to him. He folded you on the table and once more placed his hands on either side, trapping you between them, staring straight down into your eyes. You fought to return his intense gaze, fidgeting out of habit as the space between your bodies evaporated.

"I want to fuck you," Thor said, the statement simple, immovable, and firm. "Do you want to fuck me?"

You swallowed hard. "I-I shouldn't."

"I did not ask if you should or should not. I asked if you wanted to."

You licked your lips. "Yes sir."

"Do you know why I want to fuck you, sweetheart?"

Slowly, you shook your head. He let his eyes roam across you again. "You are funny and charming and headstrong. And you have been taken for granted. You need to be reminded of just how desirable you are. You need to let go."

"Let go of what?" you whispered, oddly captivated by him.

He smiled. "You will find out soon enough."

Thor scooped up both your hands and settled them on his waist. "Now be a good girl and take off my pants."

Again, your blush swept up your neck to consume your entire face. That, too, had been new. A man had never ordered you to undress him, and yet it left you tingling with excitement. He kept still as you fumbled with the large brass button to his jeans and finally got it undone, then the zipper. Then you got your first part of the surprise.

No underwear.

The second part occurred shortly after.

Thor was hung like a fucking horse.

You should have known, of course, with his big hands and big feet and long limbs, but you still found yourself gaping in awe as his jeans slid down his thick thighs and you could look nowhere else but at the long, thick, firm cock hovering near your legs. Thor watched your reaction and hummed slightly as if you'd pleased him somehow. It took you a moment or two to remember the very last sane thought you had left, as his tremendously beautiful cock had pretty much obliterated everything else in your head.

"C-Condom?" you asked, your tone hopeful.

Thor smirked. "Of course, sweetheart. I am not a heathen."

The smirk widened. "Although I confess I would love to come inside such a beautiful little cunt."

"T-Thor," you cried, scandalized and yet your inner walls quickly tightened at the thought.

He kissed you as he ran his hand over your belly, down towards your pelvis. "Mm, you can pretend all you want, but I bet you would like that, wouldn't you? Feeling my come inside you. Running, dripping down these lovely thighs of yours after I finished fucking you. I'd love to fill you up until you couldn't take anymore."

You mewled as he slid a finger into you again just to tease you, and you were still so sensitive it made your toes curl to feel him enter you again. "Thor, please."

"Mm, you're so ready to go, aren't you, love?" he murmured, slipping the digit deeper, nudging your spot again. "I could make you come all over again, couldn't I?"

"Y-Yes, but please, I want...please, I want to feel your..." You bit your lip, unable to get the words out from being so worked up and teased and denied.

Thor lifted his brows, feigning ignorance. "Want to feel what?"

"Thor, please," you begged.

"You can say it. Go on."

You groaned. "It's so demeaning."

"It is not demeaning to admit what you want aloud. I did that not a moment ago and you found it tremendously arousing."

"Ego maniac," you mumbled.

He gave your inner thigh a light pinch. You licked your lips and dug deep. "I...want your...cock, Thor."

Thor inhaled deeply. "Where do you want it, sweetheart?"

"Inside me."

"And have it you shall." He knelt for his jeans and grabbed his wallet, nicking the condom within it. He stood and set his gaze upon you as he held himself in one hand and applied with the other in such a swift, confident manner that you were almost impressed.

Thor spread his fingers over your thighs to push them apart, and up towards you. You couldn't take your eyes off him. Nothing else mattered. Hell, nothing else existed but him. He stared straight down into your very soul as he guided himself inside you for the first time.

And it was unlike anything you'd ever known.

Your boyfriend's cock wasn't small, but it wasn't large, just average like any other man. He never had to do much teasing to get you ready for it, for him, and the sex was pleasant. Up until the last month or so, you'd had it about once a week, sometimes twice if you spent the weekend over at his place, and you'd grown used to the rhythm and familiarity of it all.

Maybe that was why Thor's cock made you rethink your entire life.

The broad tip inched into you first, spreading, making room, and then you felt the sweet burn of the shaft sliding inch after inch into your searing inner walls. Thor's tongue had done its work; you were wetter than you'd ever been with your boyfriend, and so Thor's cock all but glided into you with no trouble at all. Every time you thought he'd stop, there was just more of him. More and more and more. Your eyes crossed as the inescapable pleasure of being entered swarmed over you from head to toe. Oh, this cock. Oh, this man. Your nerves rang with holy music and honey and firecrackers. It felt better than anything. Better than the first bite of cheesecake or a hot bubble bath or a long massage. It felt like heaven.

Which was why your mouth flew open to put a stop to it.

"Mm, no," you said through clenched teeth. "No, no, no, oh God, Thor, please, no."

"No?" Thor echoed, slightly amused and incredulous.

You shook your head, eyes clamped shut, trying to choke down a moan as your aching center screamed for more stimulation. "I-I can't--too much, too big--I'm gonna--no, please, no."

"Ah," he said in recognition. "I see."

He withdrew from you, and a long breath escaped in a sigh.

Then he plunged right back into you, twice as hard, twice as fast as the first thrust.

Your spine arched. You called out his name and grabbed his forearms as the pleasure exploded inside you and spread through your veins, sparking out of your fingers and toes. It was exactly what you needed, but your treacherous mouth said the same thing.

"No, please, Thor, no."

"Yes," he hummed as he slipped one hand around to the small of your back, holding you up against him. "Yes, sweetheart, you're going to take this cock. You're going to love every second of it inside you, aren't you?"

"No, please, please, Thor, no."

He chuckled softly. "What fun we're going to have, you and I."

With every thrust, Thor lifted you, tugged you up towards him, sinking his cock into your sopping wet pussy, hitting your spot, soaking you skin and bone-deep with the most incredible pleasure you'd ever felt in your life. Your thighs rubbed against his waist, your pelvis smacking his hips, and you couldn't stop the moans crawling out of your throat like a prayer. Your nails dug into his skin as you held on for dear life as he steadily fucked you in long, patient, delicious strokes on that table. You listened to the slap of bare skin on skin and the scrape of the table's legs on the tile and you loved it so much you thought you were going to die.

And Thor loved it just as much.

You could hear his rumbles and sighs and gasps as he fucked you on that table, his fingers squeezing at random intervals whenever your pussy twitched and clenched his cock. He fucked you as if he'd fucked you a million times, as if he somehow knew your body like the back of his hand, like you were his and his alone for all eternity. His other hand wandered up your stomach to claim one breast, kneading, teasing the nipple, then sliding to your throat to press you down against the table just so you could feel his strength and control. He held you down and fucked you deeper, leaning into it, striking against a spot inside you that tightened with every thrust, threatening to set you aflame.

He must have known you didn't have much longer; the hand on your back relocated to the most sinister place. He rested his thumb against your cleft, the flat of it finding your clit, and the movement of his hips as he fucked you caused his thumb to rhythmically rub against your spot. You thrashed in his grip and gasped out his name, panicked as the pleasure sharpened to a fine point.

"Not there," you begged, gripping his wrist desperately, trying to tug his hand from where it rested against your precious spot. "Please, not there, not there, Thor, please."

"Yes there," Thor rumbled, his voice so wicked and decadent. "I want you to come for me, sweetheart."

"God, no, please, no, please, Thor!"

"It's too late," he teased, swiping against the sensitive bud with the rough pad of his thumb. "You can feel it, can't you? You're so close. Just look at how wet you are around me. Your cunt is so sweet. You're so tight around my cock. You want it so badly, don't you? I can feel you shaking. You're almost there. Let it in. Let go."

"I-I can't, please--"

He silenced you by lifting your legs onto his shoulders, folding you in half, planting those big hands flat to the table, his cock sliding deeper still until you couldn't take another inch, and then pumped it into you at breakneck speed. His lips came down on yours just after you screamed his name, and you climaxed raw and hard and real halfway through his rough strokes inside you. You convulsed and bucked up into his hot, firm body as he took you swiftly, adjusting his hand between your bodies so that he could keep pressure against your clit. He growled as he felt you come, and the vibrations shot down your upper body to your spot, and you writhed a second time in the throes of another orgasm. The next one sent Thor off into his own, and you moaned into his mouth as you felt him come, knew he'd come because he found you so desirable and you hadn't felt this way in ages.

His mouth slid away from yours and planted a wet kiss against one side of your neck, his teeth scraping over the delicate skin, lips sucking a kiss mark into it to show the whole world he owned you, body and soul. Slowly, he settled into light, shallow thrusts and then stilled as he worked through his own release. The world spun around and around and around as you hurtled through the ecstasy and then eventually returned to some form of consciousness underneath the God of Thunder.

You had no idea what to say after such an experience. No idea whatsoever.

Your eyes fluttered open as Thor rose over you, fire in his eyes, licking your lips apart for another hot, messy kiss. "What's your room number?"

You stared up at him, dazed, and mumbled, "Forty-thirty-eight."

"Meet me there in twenty minutes," he breathed. "I have to buy a box of condoms first and the bloody drug store is on the other side of the beach."

You lived for the way that he smiled after you answered with, "Yes sir."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor retire to your hotel room for more good times.

"You're late," you said as you opened the hotel door after Thor knocked on it.

"Apologies, my lady," Thor said with a gallant bow. "There was a long line."

You tried not to giggle at the formal gesture. "Fine. Come in."

He grinned, winked, and brushed past you into your hotel room with his little, discreet brown paper bag. You shut the door and strode after him, a little nervous but mostly fine. After all, you'd broken the ice long ago.

"Where, um, where do you stay?"

"Oh, I have a house a couple miles away."

You blinked at him as he kicked off his sandals. "You actually live here?"

"Yes," he said.

"What do you do?"

"I teach tourists how to ride waverunners. Sometimes I do the odd snorkeling job if I feel like it."

"But you're British. How'd you end up down here?"

"Long story, trust me. Maybe good pillow talk, if you're up for that later, but for now..." He strode towards you and hooked one finger in the belt of your fluffy hotel robe. "I want to see what is under this. Do you have a surprise for me, sweetheart?"

You bit your lower lip and gave him a little coy smile. "Maybe."

His blue eyes twinkled. "May I?"

"You may."

He tugged the belt loose and the robe fell apart, revealing your last minute decision before the trip--a decision made entirely by your starved and angry libido: sheer black leggings and garters and a simple but pretty lace panties with a matching corset. These items had been intended for your boyfriend to mark your six-month anniversary, and you damn well wanted to get your money's worth.

"Bloody fucking hell," Thor whispered hoarsely, running his eyes over your body as the robe dropped to the floor. "Oh, my darling, you look..."

He swallowed hard and flexed his hands open and closed, as if trying to control himself. "...scrumptious."

You giggled again. "Scrumptious?"

"I would come up with a better word, but there is no blood left in my brain," he admitted. "Did you buy that here or--"

"This was supposed to be for my boyfriend," you told him quietly, and your voice wavered just a bit. "And I thought it shouldn't go to waste."

Thor cupped your face in his hand and kissed you slow and deep and lustful, stealing your breath before he let you go. "I can assure you, sweetheart, it will not go to waste."

He scooped you up easily and brought you over to the bed, just as gently as he had placed you on the table in the VIP room of the club. He pressed you down against the comforter and kissed you harder, his breathing ragged as you ran your hands under his shirt searching for bare skin again. "How do you want me, sweetheart?"

You shook your head, already half-drunk from his touch as he ran his rough fingertips down your clothed thighs on either side of him. "Anyway you want."

"Anyway I want, hmm," he teased, sliding to one side and sucking on your ear lobe enough to get a moan out of you. "That could be dangerous, pet. Are you certain you trust me?"

"I trust you enough," you said, and that was true.

"Very well, then." He stooped and picked up the belt to your robe. "Wrists together, if you please."

You blinked at him, and he gave you another wicked grin that made your stomach clench with excitement. "I was truly offended by your handcuff confession. Every lady deserves to be tied up once in her life."

"Does she now?" you asked skeptically.

"Certainly. It can be very, very enjoyable for all parties involved."

You pursed your lips. "And how do I know you're not going to leave me tied up and rob me blind?"

"Because I plan to fuck you so hard that neither of us can move afterward," Thor whispered. "So I won't be robbing you blind, will I?"

You gulped. "Oh. Um, good point."

You lifted your arms over your head, wrists together as instructed. Thor's fingers were careful as he looped the belt around and then tied a simple knot that left you tethered to the headboard. It made you feel better that it was the kind that would come loose without much effort, but would in fact keep you there at his mercy for however long he wanted you.

"Mm, good girl," Thor hummed with a smirk, licking your lower lip before dipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned and tried to press up into his body, needing his touch, his presence, his scent. You curled your legs around his thighs and ground into him as he kissed you. "Good, sweet, beautiful girl. I can't wait to have you again. To worship this heavenly body. To drive you completely crazy for me."

You whined as he lowered his heavy frame until you lay flat and helpless to the mattress, and he slid his fingers into your hair, drawing your head back as his lips aimed for your throat. "The whole time we were apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you. About these luscious lips. About your tongue. About your silky skin. About your delicious curves. About your delectable cunt. Now I have you all to myself again. Do you know what I want first, sweetheart?"

You shook your head, too breathless and dizzy with pleasure to muster any words. Thor slipped his hand over the lacy front of your corset down until his fingers cupped your sex through the panties. "I want to taste this cunt again."

You cried out as he pushed the thin fabric aside and slid two fingers inside, beckoning with them enough to make you writhe under him. "Thor, please."

He tugged on your hair, that same dark, commanding tone slipping into his voice. "Please what?"

"Please, sir," you corrected, rolling against his hand to give yourself the friction you needed.

"That's my girl," he purred, and resumed the long, careful strokes of his fingers. You were wet in mere seconds and lost in his storm, riding his hand again and again until you felt yourself reach the shining edge of your orgasm.

"Yes, yes, yes, please, Thor, please, I'm so close," you chanted, shaking and tensing all over from the nearness of your climax. "I want to come, sir. Please let me come."

Thor lifted over you, holding his weight on his forearm, his hand working magic between your thighs, and you felt his gaze on your face. "Take it, sweetheart. It's yours. Come for me again."

His fingers shifted to just the right spot and caressed and rubbed and you came apart at the seams, moaning out your need in a long, shivering breath. Your body contorted and twisted, imbued with heat and succulent sensations that leapt up through you.

And, just when you thought it was all over, Thor crawled down the bedspread and slipped his tongue into you.

"Fuck! Thor! Oh my _God_." You were too sensitive from coming not to immediately skyrocket back to the edge as his tongue stroked your inner walls attentively. Thor groaned against your cunt and propped your legs on his shoulders once more, both of those big hands squeezing your ass as he licked you inside out until your toes curled and you screamed his name at the ceiling in desperate elation. You came again with a whimper and slumped to the bed like a jiggling lump of Jello.

Thor playfully rubbed his beard against your sensitive inner thighs, prompting something between a giggle and a moan to escape you as you woke from your momentary sex coma. He traveled up your right leg over the stockings with his lips, kissing through the thin material and leaving little hot spots that made you break out into goosebumps. He slid one hand underneath the hem near your thigh and squeezed, sighing wistfully. "Oh, I really like these, sweetheart. You look positively fetching in them. You've got great legs."

Funnily enough, that made you blush. You hadn't really ever been complimented in bed before; your partners just got right to business, wordless and focused on what they wanted out of you. "Um, t-thank you."

Thor smirked as he pushed onto his knees and peeled his shirt off again. "You are just as adorable as you are sexy, you know."

"I'm not adorable," you whined, shifting to get a good look at that fantastic bare chest of his again. You hated being restrained; you really wanted to run your fingers all over it and down his abs. You licked your lips as you thought about tracing those curved lines until you reached his cock. You hadn't really been much interested in oral sex with your boyfriend, mostly because he insisted upon it so often without reciprocating, and yet you wanted your mouth on Thor's cock as soon as possible.

"For the record," he said, standing long enough to unbutton his jeans. "Stating that you are not adorable really only makes you seem more adorable."

You slumped into the pillows with a defeated groan. "Whatever, God of Thunder."

"There is nothing wrong with that," he teased once he was naked, reaching across your supine form for the box of condoms. "I find it rather endearing. It's why I thought you would make a good submissive to begin with. You have this irresistible air of innocence."

After he'd applied the condom, he kissed the inside of your knee, climbing higher one inch at a time. "I love the thought of corrupting you."

Your eyes threatened to flutter shut as he passed the marks he'd already made on your inner thighs and ran his hand up the center of the corset. "Yeah, that sounds like something you'd enjoy."

He brought your knees together and pulled off the black lace panties, but didn't remove your other adornments. Instead, he spread your legs again and slid his forearms beneath your knees, ensuring that you couldn't close them. It left you helpless and ready for the taking, and the thought was terrifying and exciting at the same time. Your breath came in shallow gulps as Thor settled his heavy, beautiful body above you, and those blue eyes filled your vision from inches away.

"Don't close your eyes this time," he whispered. "I want you to watch me, sweetheart. I want you to watch me fuck you until you come for me. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir," you whispered, trembling with need and fear and want.

You tried your best not to squirm as the tip of his cock rubbed along your slippery outer walls, and at last, pushed inside you. With your legs curled like they were, you couldn't help but moan out all the air in your lungs. Thor smirked down at your expression and made sure to go slowly, forcing you to feel him inch by inch as he sunk into you nearly to the hilt. You tugged uselessly at your bound hands and then balled them into fists as the dizzying pleasure flooded your body. Your nipples tightened underneath the corset and ached for relief and touch, your toes curling as Thor's naked skin bled heat into you all over. You couldn't help wriggling slightly, and he groaned softly as your sopping wet inner muscles flexed over his cock.

He sought your lips and captured them, his teeth grazing them in his haste to kiss you. He kissed you like he couldn't get enough of you, as if your taste and flavor fueled him. Your instructions to keep your eyes open only made you ten times as shy as you saw the raw, unashamed lust in his features as he broke the kiss and hovered inches away, drinking you in underneath him.

Thor withdrew from you, nearly all the way, and your eyelids fluttered as you struggled to keep looking up at him as the exquisite flush of sensations tickled down your body as he left it. His eyes roamed over you as he slipped into you again, watching the way your lips parted and your hands clung to the robe string that tied you to the headboard in an attempt to hold on. He could tell you were tightly clutching at any sense of control, and that was perhaps why he did what he did next.

He spread his knees for balance, and proceeded to fuck the living shit out of you.

"Thor! Oh God!" you screamed somewhere between delight and alarm. He hadn't hurt you in the slightest. Rather, it was just the opposite. That thick cock spread your inner walls to capacity. He glided into you like a knife into butter. He filled you so completely that you felt the tip of him mashing the end of your canal with every succulent thrust. Your toes immediately curled. Your head rolled back and you shuddered from head to toe, trying your best not to tense up as the pleasure skyrocketed to impossible heights inside you.

"Ah, ah," Thor rumbled. "Eyes on me, sweetheart. Watch me. Watch me or I'll stop."

You struggled, but managed to tilt your head back to be level with his, and everything in you wanted to scream from the sheer insanity of how goddamn good it felt to fuck Thor. To be fucked by Thor. To be at his mercy as he took you roughly, again and again, riding your body like it belonged to him. You stared up at the god above you and wanted to worship him.

Better still, he leaned in and kissed your neck as he pounded out those hard, quick, powerful thrusts that had you howling his name. With every praising shout, he sped up, until you could hear the bed smacking the wall behind you in rhythm. You couldn't withstand it much longer. He was too good. He was destroying you one delicious stroke at a time. You'd die this way, suffocated by such nirvana, such ecstasy, such decadence.

"Y-Yellow!" you yelped finally. "Yellow, please, sir."

Thor immediately slowed his thrusts, as if you'd hit a switch. He rose to look down at you, concerned, but mostly confused. "Why have you asked me to slow down?"

You panted madly, so delirious from pleasure that you didn't have an answer for him. "I..."

"You are enjoying yourself," he said frankly. "I know you are. What is the matter, sweetheart?"

You shook your head, your throat tight. "I don't...I don't know."

He studied you for a moment and then sighed gently. "You have never felt this good before, have you?"

Something guilty and insecure rose inside you, but you nodded anyway. "And you have an aversion to pleasurable sensations because you think you don't deserve to feel this way."

It scared you how well he could read you after only knowing you for a few hours. Again, you just nodded. Thor shook his head and then kissed you. "It's alright. Do you know why I wanted to tie you up?"

"Um," you said, searching for words. "Because you're a dominant?"

"No," he told you. "Because I want you to relinquish your control. I want you to trust me. I know it sounds absurd since we just met, but the one thing you need more than anything else is to let go. You're trying to make sense of why I want you and why you want me, but you don't have to do that. I want you to relax. I want you to feel good. I want you to stop thinking about your life and your choices. I want you to selfishly take what you want from me. I want you to accept this pleasure."

"B-But I've never..." You swallowed hard. "I've never...lost control before. And you were so good just now and I didn't want to..."

You faltered again, not sure what you meant by it, but Thor nodded. "It's scary to let go the first time. But I want you to. You are a beautiful woman and I want you to feel as beautiful as you look. I am not going to hurt you. I promise."

You had no idea why, but something in your chest burned and stung at his words. You swallowed past the lump in your throat and hoarsely mumbled, "Okay."

He kissed you again, softer this time, taking the time to lick the inside of your mouth and tease your tongue into playing with his. The weight of his heavenly, firm body pressing you down into the bed made your nerves alight with sensitivity. Then, gradually, he started up again, easing you into the pleasure this time.

"It's alright," Thor whispered against your lips, rocking into you, his cock a sweet burn within your lower belly. "That's it. Take it. Just relax."

His gentle encouragement loosened your limbs. You felt your body relaxing on the sheets more than you had before. He picked up speed and you whimpered, but didn't protest. Your eyes roamed down his naked body and settled between your legs, watching him slide into you, watching how his hips snapped to meet yours, watching that beautiful cock fill you over and over. It excited you. He wanted you so much. He wanted you to feel good. No one had ever wanted you to feel this good before.

"Yes," Thor groaned, and you realized he was watching you watch him. "Look at that, sweetheart. Look what I'm doing to you. Do you like it?"

"Yes," you murmured. "Yes, I like it, sir."

Thor nudged your hair aside to hover over your ear. "Mm, do you know just how good you feel to me, sweetheart? You feel like silk, like fucking silk around my cock, so perfect. So hot and tight. I want to make you come, sweetheart. Would you like to come?"

You shivered against him. "But this feels so good."

"It'll feel even better when you come," he whispered. "Even better than when I fucked you on that table."

The memory of that orgasm flashed through your mind and you bit your lip to stifle another moan. You knew you couldn't last much longer. Thor nipped the shell of your ear and you couldn't help but hiss, your pussy clenching him tighter within you. Thor shuddered at your reaction and the rhythm of his hips quickened, pressing his cock deeper, hitting your spot. You bucked up against him, your legs clamping down over his forearms in reaction.

"Don't stop," you begged. "Please, Thor, please, sir, don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, please!"

Thor bit the side of your neck and a rolling growl vibrated up his chest as he pinned you against the bed with the strength and fury of his thrusts, drowning you in ecstasy within seconds. "Come for me, sweetheart. Let it go. Just let it go."

You surrendered.

Thor caught your scream in a messy kiss, pumping hard and relentlessly into you as you spiraled off the cliff into your climax. You convulsed underneath him, your inner walls contracting so hard you thought something within you had snapped, doing your best to try and milk his own release out of him as well. Above you, Thor moaned out your name in a tone as dark and sweet as any good wine, but despite it, he didn't come. Instead, he slowed his thrusts one at a time as you writhed beneath him until he felt you go limp, and then shifted his arms from under your knees so he could rest on top of you without crushing you beneath his weight. You both lay there in a tangle of limbs, gasping for air, too amazed to say anything just yet.

After a bit when you'd cooled down, you felt him stir above you. Your eyes reopened to see him lean up and untie your wrists. You had lost the feeling in your fingers a while ago and were relieved as the blood flow restarted. You didn't feel quite as shy as before, so you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled the spot under his chin as you continued floating through the afterglow. Thor chuckled softly at your affectionate gesture and kissed your temple as he in turn looped an arm around you, rubbing the small of your back.

"Who's my good girl?" he teased.

"Me," you said with a happy sigh.

"Yes," Thor said, just as pleased as you were. "Yes, you are, sweetheart."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the good times roll.

"Thor?"

"Hmm?"

You bit your bottom lip and forced the words out, despite how sheepish they made you feel. "You didn't, um...you know."

Thor lifted his eyebrows quizzically. You felt your cheeks warming. "You didn't come just now. Is that...something I should worry about?"

He blinked at you and then smiled. "Of course not."

"Oh. Then why didn't you?"

"I'm impatient," he explained as he rolled onto his side, running his hand down your shoulder. "I want to enjoy you multiple times this evening and I don't like having to wait to recharge, so to speak. I'd rather be sure you are satisfied before worrying about myself."

"How long does it usually take?"

"Maybe half an hour or so, a little less."

You arched an eyebrow. You'd known guys who couldn't get it up the rest of the night after their release, and here Thor was fretting about his half an hour refractory period. "That's not that long, you know."

"True, but you might get tired and want to sleep, and I wouldn't want to wake you to start up again." He smiled then. "Were you truly worried you hadn't satisfied me?"

You couldn't bear to meet his gaze. He'd made you feel awful silly. "Maybe."

Thor chuckled and kissed your cheek. "Let me put your mind at ease, sweetheart. I was very, very satisfied and it took all of my self control not to come."

He nuzzled your neck, dropping light kisses over your pulse that made you hum. "You are so very sexy when you come, you know. I nearly want to take a picture of it just to show you how appetizing you are when you're having your orgasm. You just let go of everything and let it overwhelm you. I think there is nothing sexier in the world than such a thing."

You shivered as his mouth wandered lower to your collarbone and the top of your breasts in the corset. You felt his hard cock against the side of your hip, and maybe something subconscious kicked in; a moment later, you had your fingers wrapped around it and stroked him. Thor groaned into your damp skin, not minding one bit, and it emboldened you.

"Thor," you murmured, suppressing a moan as he licked the spot between your breasts.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he answered huskily, his free hand sliding down your back towards your ass. You knew if he got all the way there, you'd be done for.

"What's your stance on blowjobs?"

He froze. Then he lifted his head enough to look at you, surprised, but not at all displeased. "I am very much a fan of them."

"Good. Roll over."

Thor tilted onto his back, taking you with him as he went. You settled over his lap, but before you moved any further downward, he brushed your hair behind one ear and gave you a soft, considerate look. "I hope you do not feel obligated."

You kissed him. "I don't. You're just really fucking gorgeous and I've been dying to do this since we met."

He chuckled softly. "Be my guest. I am yours."

Your breath caught for just a second. Wow. You...hadn't really thought of it that way, but he was kind of right. For however long you two were going to be together, he was yours and you were his to do with as you pleased. You'd never quite gotten that sense of freedom from previous relationships. In that case, you didn't need to hold back on your desires as much as you had been so far.

You stared down at him in all his glory and for a moment couldn't decide just where to start. He was such a feast for the eyes. You wanted to just look at him for hours as much as you wanted to touch him. He settled his hands just above your knees, giving you free rein to move.

You started at his Adam's apple, kissing lightly, tasting his sweat and musk as you went and it only made you more pleased with being able to explore him. Thor sighed and shut his eyes, running his fingers along the bend in your knees. You almost collapsed. How on earth did he seem to just know all your damned weaknesses? You'd just met the man, for God's sake.

You kissed and licked over his collarbone, lifting your hands up to his chest. You didn't want to neglect your target too much, though, so you made sure your inner thighs brushed lovingly against his cock. Thor exhaled as your mouth passed both of his nipples and you sunk lower, stroking his abs with your fingers and palms, appreciating the strength and beauty in his muscles. You ran your tongue between those cobblestone abs down to his navel, and then settled over his legs now that you'd reached where you had wanted to be for quite some time.

He didn't resist as you pulled the condom off and tossed it into the wastebasket. You weren't a fan of a mouthful of rubber, however thin it may have been, and honestly, it would feel better for both of you. Thor's cock stood proudly before you, and you hoped you'd be able to handle it. You certainly hadn't ever tried it with someone his size, but you were damn well about to find out how good you were.

You dragged your palm up over the underside of his cock first and then let the already wet tip fall against it, rubbing over it in circles. Thor's breathing had already been pretty rapid, but it kicked up exponentially at your touch. You lowered your other hand to the base and caressed the shaft down near his sack, going slowly, watching him carefully to be sure he was enjoying it. Once you were sure, you lowered your mouth enough to swallow the head of his cock.

Thor let out a truly wonderful groan of pleasure.

The skin was so soft and hot against the flat of your tongue, and he tasted a little salty, a little sweet, as you licked around him in an experimental swirl. You let your fingers travel up until they met your lips and then followed them down, and his cock filled your mouth. You relaxed your jaw, your mouth, your throat, letting it happen naturally, your saliva aiding you along the way, and managed to actually get further than you thought you could. You'd bypassed your gag reflex somewhere in early college, so at least that wasn't a problem.

"God," Thor gasped out. _"Fucking hell."_

That hoarse, ragged tone turned the space between your thighs into molten liquid. You really, really liked that reaction. You let him slide nearly free of your mouth and stroked him on the way up, adding suction once you reached the tip again. Thor moaned again and slid his hand over your shoulder, cupping your neck. He didn't try to shove you down, either, but seemed to just want to touch you in general. You didn't mind it.

You took your time, not going slow enough to torture him, but not hurrying either, pacing yourself based on his litany of low, needy moans and sighs. You had always liked it if you could pull any sounds out of your partners in bed; too often, men were wrongfully told to keep quiet during sex. Thor's growls of need made you lightheaded with how much you liked it, how much you wanted to keep going, how much you wanted him to come.

"Sweetheart," he breathed finally, sliding his hand to your shoulder again and squeezing gently. "I'll not be much good to you if you keep it up."

You chuckled a bit and withdrew, though you made sure to do so with the most obscene, wet noise possible as you let him slide free. Thor shuddered and let out a long breath. He hadn't been lying. You'd felt him growing hotter and throbbing as he got close. He dragged you up his body until you straddled him again and kissed you roughly.

"You were supposed to be my good girl," he whispered, sliding his hands down your back to cup your ass in both hands. "But perhaps I was mistaken. You can be a very, very bad girl, can't you?"

"Sometimes," you murmured, your eyelids fluttering as he rubbed his slick cock against your entrance. You had the sudden urge to take him inside you bare, even though you knew better. You knew if you did it, there wouldn't be any condoms for the rest of the night. You'd let him fuck you raw and come as much as he wanted, as deeply as he wanted, as often as he wanted. Thor was breaking you down one moment at a time and you were enjoying it entirely too much.

"Bad girls need to be punished," Thor said with a sinister smirk that made your heart skip a beat. "Do I need to punish my bad girl?"

You tried your best not to sound eager. "What did you have in mind?"

He slid his mouth up your throat towards your ear. "Hmm, I thought we'd start with a little light spanking and then I'd fuck you from behind like a wild animal. After that, I'll reward you with some nice, slow, deep fucking. I'll want you on top so I can watch this gorgeous body move."

Thor nipped your ear lobe, his voice velvety and dangerous. "What do you say, sweetheart?"

You angled your lips towards his ear in return. "Bring it on, God of Thunder."

In no time flat, you found yourself on all fours in front of him. He'd slipped on a new condom and settled behind you, and the view was simply spectacular.

"I don't know if anyone has told you this before," Thor said, tugging you back against him. "But you have the most perfect ass, sweetheart."

You blushed in spite of yourself. You hadn't heard that before. Thor leaned down enough to kiss the highest, round curve of one cheek near the garter, and you moaned, your eyes rolling back.

"Mm, it's like a peach," he whispered, kissing the other half. "As soon as I saw it, I wanted to have a bite."

He did just that, gently grazing the same spot with his teeth, and you whimpered, nearly losing the strength in your arms. "T-Thor."

"Yes, you're right, there'll be plenty of time for that later. To work, then. Don't forget your colors, sweetheart."

You balled your hands up in the sheets, shaking with anticipation, and then the first blow landed to one side of your right cheek. You hissed as it stung, and then heat enveloped the spot. Thor paused and you felt his eyes carefully watching for your reaction, clearly just as concerned as he was aroused. When you didn't protest, he repeated the gesture on your left cheek, and you gasped. The matching spots burned intensely and then the ache faded, and Thor ran those big hands over your ass to soothe it.

"Mm, that's it," he whispered, this thumbs sliding down enough to spread you open to get a peek at your wet cunt. "You like it rough, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes."

He swatted your ass. "Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

Thor chuckled. "It's always the quiet ones."

He smacked your ass again, higher up, closer to the garter belt. You mewled and ducked your head down, feeling slightly less self conscious with your hair curtaining your face on either side. You must have looked quite a picture, on your knees in front of him, shamelessly letting him do whatever he wanted to you for his own pleasure. How brazen.

And yet your body tilted forward to raise your ass higher into the air for him.

Thor growled in response. "Want more, do you, sweetheart?"

"Yes sir."

He rained down more quick, sharp slaps to your ass, on the fleshier parts, and the noise of skin on skin somehow just made you even hotter, wetter, more excited. Thor let out low, hungry groans the longer on you let him spank you, and you knew if he didn't cut it out soon, you'd both be done for.

Just before your lips parted to call out a color, he leaned down and rubbed his palms over your flushed skin, aligning your bodies. He pushed your hair over one shoulder and kissed the side of your neck. "Is that enough, my little bad girl?"

"Y-Yes sir."

You cried out as his hand slipped between your thighs, two fingers tracing your slit. "Mm, look how wet you are. You're soaking wet, aren't you? Do you want me, sweetheart?"

"Please, Thor," you begged, pressing your sore ass down against his hard cock, feeling it cushioned there along the cleft. "Please fuck me, Thor. Please, sir."

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, alright," he murmured, lifting his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. "I'm going to fuck my little bad girl until she comes for me again."

He trailed his lips over the upper part of your shoulder and bit down just as he angled his cock inside you.

You couldn't take it, not those two things at the same time, not after he'd spanked your ass like he owned it.

You came immediately.

You shoved your face down into the mattress to muffle the scream that scraped out the air in your lungs. Your pussy clenched and clenched and clenched around him, so tight you couldn't move an inch, wracking your entire body with a flood of pleasure. He just felt so _good_. Inhumanly good. You clawed at the sheets with all your might, your spine arching, moaning through the waves of ecstasy that crushed you under them.

You weren't sure when, but you regained your senses sometime later, and bless him, Thor hadn't moved to keep from overstimulating you. Rather, he ran his fingertips down over the outside of your thighs and then up over your sensitive ass in soothing circles, patiently waiting for you to float down from the heavens. Blearily, you glanced behind you to see a pleased look on his face.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Your mouth almost didn't work for a moment, but you managed to slur, "You're gonna kill me, aren't you? You're gonna kill me with your dick."

Thor laughed heartily. "That is certainly not my intention."

"A likely story," you mumbled accusingly, and then found purchase on the bed again. Your limbs were all liquid and pliant. There were Great Lakes less wet than you right now. You felt high as a kite, and yet you just wanted more like some kind of sex junkie.

"If you need a moment--" Thor began.

"Shut up and fuck me, Odinson."

He gave you a wicked grin then. "As you wish, sweetheart."

Thor slid his fingers down over the small of your back, wrapping them around your waist, and then sunk into the most carnal, punishing rhythm you'd felt yet.

You weren't sure if it was because your legs were no longer in the way, but somehow, Thor's thrusts were deeper than ever, and he unraveled you one delicious stroke at a time. Every single one sent a golden spike of pleasure straight up your spine that then fizzled through your veins and swallowed you from head to toe. You could feel him everywhere, as if he'd sunk beneath your very skin, and you knew there was nothing left of your control. You moaned piteously, for you had no other way of expressing just how goddamn amazing he felt to you.

"Thor, ah, ahhh, ah, Thor, God, please!" You couldn't get the words out fast enough, chanting them louder and louder as he drove you to the edge again.

"Please what?" he rumbled above you. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

"Please, please, Thor, I want you to come, please!"

He exhaled wistfully. "Mm, such a greedy girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, I know, please, sir."

He hissed at your words and squeezed your hips tightly between his hands. "You feel so good, sweetheart. But I want more of you. So much more."

You pressed your forehead into the bed, desperate from how deeply his words affected you. "You can have me, Thor. God, yes, as many times as you want. Stay. Stay with me."

Thor shuddered and groaned out your name, and then he was coming and coming and coming and you spiraled off into the abyss right with him, and for the first time in ages, felt unafraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end.

You drifted back into wakefulness lying on your side, feeling Thor's warm breath on your neck and shoulder. You'd snuggled up to him, it seemed, for his heavy arm lay across your waist, and his chin leaned lightly on the crown of your head. You felt the steady beat of his heart under your palm and felt tempted to stay put, listening to its soothing rhythm. And you did, for a while, just lay beside this man you barely knew, oddly calm for the first time since before you'd found out about your cheating boyfriend.

Thor slid his hand up to just under your ribs and kissed your forehead, sounding satisfied and sleepy and adorable all at once. "Welcome back."

You smiled and looked up at his fond expression. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I figured you could use a break."

"Mm. How long was I out?"

"Just under a couple hours."

You blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I know that's not what you had planned."

"No need to apologize. I was just as tuckered out at the time. You're a good nap buddy, by the way."

You giggled before you could stop yourself. "Thanks."

He didn't seem in a rush to resume your activities, so you let yourself lie there in his arms. He was comfortable for a wall of solid muscle. You shut your eyes and tried to keep your mind quiet, but eventually, your surly thoughts returned. Not anytime soon, but eventually, you would have to return to your life. You would have to return to face your boyfriend. And you still didn't know what to do.

Thor brushed your hair out of your face. "Something on your mind?"

You sighed. "My sob story isn't good pillow talk."

"Maybe not, but I am still willing to listen."

You chewed your lip. Well, you hadn't told anyone but him about your situation. It wasn't a great idea to bottle it all up. Your therapist warned you against it a lot. "I keep thinking what I did wrong that made him cheat."

Thor sighed and said your name very gently. "You did not do anything to make him cheat. He chose to cheat."

"But why?" you asked, unable to stop the frustration and anger from gushing out. "We were good together and I thought we were happy."

"Because he is selfish," Thor said. "The expression 'have your cake and eat it too' applies here. It's not that you lacked anything. If you were together for that long, he likely had something stable and reliable, and so he tried to add something on top of it."

You exhaled harshly. "You just met me. You don't know that. I have flaws. Maybe I did something that--"

Thor gripped your chin and made you look at him again. "The choice was his and his alone to ruin something that might have been great. It does not matter if you have faults. If you did, then he could have chosen to discuss them with you, or to break up with you. He did not. He is a coward. Plain and simple. Not opinion. Fact. He chose to wrong you because something in _him_ is not good enough. It had nothing to do with you."

You licked your lips, your eyes burning, throat dry and tight. "But how do you _know_ that, Thor?"

"Because if you were a bad person, you would not be asking yourself this very question," he said quietly, stroking your cheek. "Most bad people aren't very self aware. You are extremely aware of your own shortcomings. For that reason, you must promise me something."

You frowned, but nodded. "Never let another man make you feel this way. You are not inadequate. You are lovely and complicated. From here on, you will prioritize your own needs and no one else's. Promise me."

"I promise," you whispered, and winced as a tear escaped your eye. Thor wiped it away and pulled you closer, kissing you softly.

"It's alright," he murmured. "It's alright if he does not see your worth. It doesn't mean it isn't there, sweetheart. I see it very clearly. I saw it when I first looked at you in the lobby. You shine. Like a brilliant little diamond."

You let out a hoarse laugh. "You're so corny, Thor."

"Maybe I am," he agreed. "But that is still true. And I will prove it to you. Come here."

He tugged on your arm to get you to straddle him. Your heart rate kicked up immediately. His feverishly warm skin made you shiver as you balanced over him, feeling the beginnings of his arousal against the inside of your thighs. Thor sat up with you in his lap, one arm around you, his other hand cupping your cheek.

"The way that you make me feel is only something you and you alone can do," he said, not straying from the heavy, meaningful eye contact. "I want you to own that. You please me. Immensely. You have so much more power than you know. I want you to use it on me, with me, right now."

You faltered for a moment. "I-I don't really...I'm not all that...good at this sort of thing."

"Only because you have had selfish lovers in the past. I may have been in control this whole time, but it does not mean that you have done nothing. You move beautifully, sweetheart. I want you to realize it."

It scared you a little that he wanted this from you, so exclusively, so intimately, for someone you'd just met. And yet...something inside you trembled at the prospect of being given the keys to the car, so to speak. You hadn't really considered yourself a dynamic lover. You'd never been given the chance. And Thor was just so wonderful. You did want to please him. You did want him to see you in a way no other man had before.

"Okay," you said. Thor brought you in for a slow and sloppy kiss that had you breathing hard in mere seconds and then he stretched out underneath you, yours to play with as you saw fit. You didn't deserve such good fortune.

You let your hands wander over the expanse of his chest and abs leisurely, and rocked your hips into him so that your already-wet pussy teased the length of his cock. The friction made your eyes roll back as you rubbed over the shaft, still bare skin, no condom yet, and once more you felt the naughty urge to fuck him raw. You were so close. Just one little movement and he'd be inside you again, spreading you open, filling you. Underneath you, Thor matched the flow of your motions, his eyes fixed on your lower bodies as if mesmerized, those big hands gently cradling your hips.

"Such a bad girl," he whispered as you lowered yourself enough to kiss him. "The way you tease me."

"I want you," you whispered. "I want you so bad, Thor."

"Then have me, my sweet." He trailed his fingers up and down your spine, drawing a purr from your throat as you felt the tickle through the corset's material. "I'm all yours."

After that, you couldn't get the condom on him fast enough.

You sunk down onto him, and as soon as you did, you knew that moment would be seared into your memory forever, much like everything else you'd done in the last several hours. But this...oh, this was special. This was you seeking pleasure for yourself, and it was everything you'd wanted, everything you'd hoped it would be. Thor's cock glided into you and you felt it touching spots you didn't even know you had. You felt little muscles in the back of your thighs twitching from the sudden urge to come just from the act of taking him in this way. You bit your lip hard and concentrated as the delirious ecstasy rushed up into you.

You were trapped between wanting to go slow and fucking Thor's brains out, so for a moment at first, you didn't even move. Then your body ignored your indecisiveness and moved for you. You rose above him to draw him out almost all the way, and then dropped onto him again. Thor growled with approval and settled his hands over your upper thighs above the sheer stockings, petting and stroking and caressing the bare patches of skin. His gaze made you sensitive and achingly self-aware of your movements, worrying if they were as good as when he fucked you.  


"Stop thinking," Thor murmured to you as if reading your mind, his eyes falling shut. "Yes, I love this. I love the way you feel."

Apparently, that was all you needed. You let your body fall forward and propped your hands on the pillow, losing yourself in a storm of messy kisses as you fucked Thor. He adjusted to your pace and pushed up against you at the apex of each thrust, ensuring he slid into you deep and hit your spot, but never assuming command or control. You whimpered as your inner walls clutched him tighter and tighter, dropping down harder and faster onto his cock.

"That's it, sweetheart," Thor groaned as he slid his fingers up enough to grip your ass. "Take it. Take what you need."

"God, Thor," you whimpered, quivering as that shining, sharp edge of pleasure took hold of you. "You feel so good. So fucking good. I'm gonna come."

"I want you to come, sweetheart. You're so beautiful when you come."

Something about his words made you frantic, almost desperate, and you kissed him harder. "Please, please come for me, Thor. Come with me."

He slid one hand up enough to cup your chin, and he flashed you a roguish smile as he tucked your hair behind your ear. "Anything for my girl."

He gripped the nape of your neck, keeping you in place above him, your sweaty foreheads pressed to one another, as his other hand slid between your bodies. He found your clit and swept his rough fingertips over it in time with your strokes. You didn't even make it a full minute; you came with him in a glorious moment of triumph, your names tangled in each other's mouths.

Sometime later, you returned to full consciousness. You were wrapped around him entirely like a little cat in the lap of its owner. You felt his chin resting on your hair and his arms around your waist, and the words slipped out of you before you could stop them, whispered against his golden skin.

"I wish I could stay."

Thor kissed the top of your head. "Me too."

* * *

The next morning confused you, for it felt both somber and somehow comforting.

You were both awake, but neither of you initiated anything. You just lounged in his arms until the first alarm on your phone went off--a warning for you to get going on your day. It meant you needed to shower, dress, and eat something. He helped you out of your corset and took a shower with you, but it was somehow entirely affectionate, no temptation for sex to be had. You savored his rough hands rubbing the soap between your shoulders and down your thighs. You found yourself smiling a lot in spite of the circumstances, maybe because you'd never been treated so tenderly.

You both ordered room service and fed each other, giggling like idiots at the mess you made with the fresh fruit. Afterward, you stretched out on a lounge chair together and just sunbathed, not saying a word to each other and yet it was comfortable silence. He took you to lunch at a nearby local spot, one that wasn't infested with tourists since it wasn't in a handy brochure, and it was delicious.

Your flight was that afternoon.

Thor helped you pack, bless him. You moved slowly but surely, wanting to extend every minute for as long as possible. You didn't know what to say, honestly. Maybe he would, but you sure as hell didn't.

You sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to you. You reached for his hand and he linked your fingers together, running his thumb along the back of your hand.

"I'm scared," you mumbled.

"That's alright," he said.

"What if I blow it?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you found what you were looking for."

You nodded and smiled a bit. He was right. "Thank you. I had fun."

"As did I. More than I ever thought I could."

You bit your bottom lip, trapping the question you wanted to ask. Naturally, Thor answered it for you. "And if you should feel so inclined, I would love to see you again. Not that you have to abscond here every weekend just for sex, but--"

"I'd like that," you told him shyly. "And I do have some frequent flyer miles saved up."

Thor grinned. "And I am friends with a rather good travel agent."

You grinned right back, your spirits lifted at the very notion of seeing him again. He leaned down and kissed you sweetly. You kissed him, holding nothing back, and felt as if some great weight had been lifted from you. Maybe you weren't the most moral person on earth, but this had been exactly what you'd needed, and you would treasure it no matter what happened after you returned to your normal life.

The kiss came to an end, and as it did, an idea struck you. "So...can I ask a favor?"

Thor gave you another warm smile. "Anything for my girl."

* * *

**That night...**

"Mm, I can't believe the perfect timing," your boyfriend said as his side piece laid her head on his bare chest. "She left before our anniversary so I didn't have to do a damn thing but call you."

"My hero," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You're such a romantic."

"Hey, just being honest. I hate the drudgery of a steady relationship. That's why I traded up. Weird that she's not texting me back, though. She usually has by now. Oh well."

Just as he set his phone down, it chimed. "Ah, maybe that's her."

He swiped the phone open and instead found a text message from an unknown number that had a media attachment. "The hell?"

He tapped to open it and a video began playing.

"Hello," Thor said cheerfully into the camera. "You don't know me, so this is going to be a bit awkward, but don't worry. I know you."

"The fuck?" your boyfriend said, sitting up and frowning as the video continued.

"You are receiving this message because your girlfriend is breaking up with you."

 _"The fuck?!"_ your boyfriend screeched, eyes wide.

"And yes, I know, you must be quite confused and angry, but allow me to explain the situation. And I will go slowly and use small words, considering the fact that you are a complete and utter _moron_."

Thor cleared his throat. "First of all, you must be thinking that she is dumping you with a video message from another man because she somehow fears you or is a coward. No. Why has she chosen to break up with you this way? Because you are without a doubt a toxic, whiny little git with a temper who will undoubtedly somehow be offended to be dumped even though your girlfriend caught you fucking some little tart on the side. Yes, she knows. Yes, she saw you. Yes, she is dumping you. The reason I am delivering this message is simply because I have no doubt in my mind that you don't listen to her, and you do not listen to women in general, and so the only way this information is going to sink into your pathetic, thick skull is if this is delivered to you from an actual man, not a fake one like you pretend to be."

Thor's smile sharpened. "So by the time you are watching this, your things are in a box sitting on your front door and you will be unable to call or text your now ex-girlfriend ever again, for your number is already blocked. This is the end of your relationship. You are bloody lucky you made it this far, if you ask me, but I digress. She will have nothing else to do with you, and rest assured, it is entirely your fault for not keeping your inevitably small dick in your pants where it belongs."

He snapped a finger. "Oh, right, one more thing before I forget: if you try to show up at her door demanding an explanation, here are the actions that will follow. I know your address. I know your name. I know your face. If you dare contact her for any reason, I will break both of your legs."

Thor glanced up away from the camera. "Did I forget anything, sweetheart?"

You walked into the frame and scooped up the phone. "No, I think he got the message."

"Wonderful!" Thor kissed your cheek as you sat down beside him. "Count yourself lucky that this stunning, kind, smart, delightful woman did not ask me to break your legs anyway for your ghastly behavior. She is beyond your reach, and you have no one to blame but yourself."

Thor draped an arm around your shoulders. "And yes, we fucked. A lot. Didn't we, sweetheart?"

"We did," you sighed happily. "And I didn't have to fake it a single time. Imagine that."

Thor laughed. "Indeed, imagine that. Now be a good lad and fuck off."

The video ended. Your boyfriend tried to play it again, but nothing happened, and when he tried to send a text message to the number, it bounced back as undelivered. He threw the phone across the bedroom with a curse. Next to him, the girl tried to cover her mouth to hide a smile, but a giggle leaked out.

"What's so fucking funny?" he spat at her.

"Nothing," she said, trying to keep a straight face. "Looks like she traded up too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, my weird little experiment comes to a close. I certainly hope you enjoyed thirsting with me. I know the premise is pretty fucked up, but I did like this dynamic a lot in spite of it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
